Naga Carnivore Zoey Encounter
by BluXRE
Summary: Now this is a story about Naga Zoey's sister who is a carnivore, but I am going to let you guys ask me what she can encounter, and fail at. So ask me what I want to do, and I will get to it. Now the first chapter is the example to what I am talking about, so get to asking me after you read the first chapter. And remember to keep you protective googles while you read it. Ok, thanks.
1. Sky, Gwen and Jasmine

**Well, if you are all wondering about one question is this: "If she had a sister who is not a vegetarian or doesn't have an ability to comfort, or heal people with coils or fangs. Is her sister dangerous enough to eat a human?" Well that question is yes, her sister is a carnivore, and her name is also Zoey, but this story is just "Naga Carnivore Zoey Encounter". And this story shows some encounters that she will meet, wrap someone up in her coils and eat them while in a hypnotic trance, or suffocate from her constriction. But this chapter will have a reference to the first jungle book film in 1967 from Disney though. But remember, I will make some chapters that will be connected to this. So make sure you people can give me some ideas I can try, but make sure it is the ones I can try. And I am a he, so try to think what I character I can use for the encounter, but for now. Here is the first chapter I made by myself.**

* * *

In the deep dark woods Sky, Gwen, and Jasmine are walking through the woods trying to get home, but their backpacks are incredibly heavy, they seem to not get back home until morning! But that is what they had to think of first.

And yes, at night, wild animals will come in everyplace they are at, but which is in case a bad thing because IT IS ALREADY NIGHTTIME! And they need to hurry fast before anything goes worse.

Sky: Hey girls, I think we might need to find a place to rest.

Gwen: Uh why Sky?

Sky: Well, (shivers) there are wild animals roaming this place and it is night. And we need to find a place to rest in before anything else happens!

Jasmine: Well, there are trees above us, and some animals climbs up. So we might be able to climb up this tree so bears, or anything else won't hurt us.

Sky: Well, from climbing trees, this might not hurt when we climb this tree, which are pointy. (gets a tiny splinter on her finger) Ow! (she pulls it out)

Gwen: Um, how can I climb without knowing how to climb?

Jasmine: Well grab on so I can carry you up then.

Gwen: Well, ok then. It may not be a try then.

So they climb up the tree while Gwen is holding on to Jasmine's back, and when they got to the top, they put their backpacks on 3 tough sticks that can hold them. And they put their socks and shoes in their packs so they won't get ruined. But so far it seems they will be safe for the night, well except for one little problem that they don't know yet.

Jasmine: Well girls we better get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.

Gwen: But are you sure sleeping here is a good idea Jasmine? Look, we may be up here, but what if someone's huge and is hungry to eat us?

Jasmine: Look Gwen, you better sleep with Sky, she may help you with the problem you asking. But for now, we better sleep. And let me tell you Gwen, it will only last one day. (Jasmine yawns, and slept with a rope tied on her hips against the tree so she will not fall.)

Sky: Don't worry Gwen, we are not afraid of one creature that will eat us, if you think we are lying, you better look out for yourself.

Gwen: I'll just sleep with you then, since you are responsible of it. (sighs)

Sky also sleeps for the rest of the night but a few moments later, a shadow like creature appears by the side of Gwen and Sky, a creature slithers forward and it shows Naga Zoey and she is a carnivore. That's right, she is a sister of Naga Vegetarian Zoey. And she is smacking for a snack that can fill her stomach and she finds two girls that can fit her stomach for only 2 weeks! So she looks at Jasmine sleeping far from them, and makes her move by slithering towards 2 girls! This is really bad!

Naga (C.) Zoey: S-s-s-s-say now. What have we here? (She scans these interesting 2 girls who are indeed ignoring her staring. But she notice what they are, which made Sky starting to wake up from her sleep.)

Sky: What the? What kind of snake is that Gwen?

Gwen: I don't know Sky, but that creature is freaking me out!

Naga (C.) Zoey: (giggles) It's an athlete and a goth. (Smacks her lips) A delic-c-c-cious athlete and a goth. (And from what they heard, they had to push her back so they can sleep soon, since they got interrupted from her.)

Sky: Get away you weird creature, and leave us alone.

Naga (C.) Zoey: Oh, what are my manners of s-s-s-seeing you. My name is Z-Z-Z-Zoey, and I am a Naga.

Sky: Zoey? You look exactly the same girl we saw a couple of days ago.

Gwen: And why are you looking like her with a awkward snake like tail?

Naga (C.) Zoey: Well, I am not ex-x-xactly like your old friend, but I am a creature who has a power to a s-s-s-snake. That's what.

Sky: Good, now that we know what's what. Now can you leave us alone so we can sleep please?

Jasmine: (sleeping, yawns) It is best I could, but I'm not, but now can you two please go to sleep girls?

Well, so much for Jasmine talking back, but that made Zoey had an idea of how to enjoy her meal. And she has made her move. And by move, I mean her rainbow hypnotic spirals! That's what!

Naga (C.) Zoey: Yes-s-s-s-s-s. (giggles) 2 yummy girls. (giggles) (She released her spirals at Sky and Gwen, which made their eyes reflect back, making their arms go down, and their legs dangling on the tree obeying her command!) _(singing) Pleas-s-s-se. (giggles) Go to sleep. Pleas-s-s-s-s-se go to sleep. S-s-s-s-sleep 2 young yummy girls. Rest in peac-c-c-c-ce._ (She starts by coiling up Sky with her tail, pinning her arms onto her side and is going to start getting sleepy. And very sleepy indeed, but she can't turn her head, she is completely in a trance, and can't trace to what she needs to do!) Sleep. S-s-s-sleep.

Sky: (hypnotized, yawns) Gwen. Don't. Keep. Staring. Into. Her. Eyes. (Gulps loud)

Sky is completely coiled up from her hips to her neck. And it is Gwen's turn to be coiled. But the only way to do that, Zoey needs to slither forward all they way around her.

Naga (C.) Zoey: Now it is-s-s-s-s your turn yummy Goth. (So she slithers towards her, and starts to wrap her up from her hips. And by the time she heads to her shoulders, Gwen starts to call Jasmine for help) S-s-sleep my yummy goth. S-s-s-sleep.

Gwen: (hypnotized, yawns) Jasmine. Help. Us. P-p-p-please. (Gulps loud) (Gwen is now completely wrapped up as well, and she made a call for Jasmine's help but it doesn't seem to make her wake up, so she had to reply back while she is sleeping.)

Jasmine: (sleeping, sighs) Now, there is no use talking anymore. (sighs) Now no more talk til morning)

So Zoey turns her head to Jasmine, and she replied back while still holding 2 smiled girls who are completely hypnotized and sleeping!

Naga (C.) Zoey: (giggles evily) They won't be here in the morning.

Jasmine: (peeks at her for a second) Hmm? Oh yes they are, I-

Now it just gotten more serious now, Jasmine had to peek at 3 girls for a minute and now notice what is happening to 2 girls who are about to be eaten ALIVE!

Jasmine: ZOEY! HOLD IT ZOEY!

She slaps that serpent in her bottom dislocated jaw, making her go up, hitting the log above her head, and drop Sky and Gwen back onto the ground, free from a trance, and are out of Zoey's coils!

Naga (C.) Zoey: (in pain) Ooooohhhhh! My sinus-s-s-s-s. (Now she is angry at Jasmine who had disrupt her dinner. So she is going to have her instead of Sky and Gwen! Now this just gotten far worse!) You have just made a s-s-s-serious mistake my friend. A very, s-s-s-stupid.

Jasmine: (terrified) Now now Zoey I was just-

Naga (C.) Zoey: Mis-s-s-stake! (They get out of her pile of couls and looks at it with an angry stare and figures out how to get rid her from the tree. And they need to do it fast because Jasmine is about to be hypnotized by Zoey! But Jasmine closing her eyes is not going to work because Zoey's hypnosis can go right through them!) Look at me in the eye where I speak to you!

Jasmine: (half-hypnotized, half-smile) No! Please Zoey!

Naga (C.) Zoey: BOTH EYES if you pleas-s-s-s-se.

Jasmine keeps looking into her hypnotic eyes, and she had finally "Pinged!" from her hypnosis, finally in Zoey's command! But not for long because Sky and Gwen are pushing her coils out of her tree!

Naga (C.) Zoey: You have jus-s-st. S-s-s-sealed, you doom! (Sky and Gwen were finally able to push her coils out of the tree, making Zoey slithering all the way down automatically getting hurt in a distace) Augh! Ooooooooh!

Sky: Hey Jasmine look! Jasmine! Wake up Jasmine! (She pats her both checks hard waking her from a hypnotic trance!)

Jasmine: (Out of trance, gibbering) What!? What happened? (breathes in and out)

Gwen: You were hypnotized by Zoey, and we were almost eaten by that monster! But don't worry, we took care of her.

Jasmine: Where is she?

Gwen: (points to the ground) Look! (Jasmine looks at Zoey on the ground)

Jasmine: (surprised) Well I'll be a Kangaroo's mate, you really did took care of her.

Gwen: Oh, and that's not all. Keep looking!

They see Zoey angry from her dinner being ruined, so she slithers off trying to figure out how to get her meal.

Naga (C.) Zoey: (angry) Just you wait! Til I get you in my coils-s-s-s! Oph! (She was stopped by her tail that was tied into a knot at the very end!)

Sky: (Laughs) Look Jasmine, she has got a knot in her tail! (laughs loud)

Naga (C.) Zoey: (Impressing Sky, laughing) She's got a KNOT in her tail! (sighs) (Groans in pain)

She kept pulling her tail, trying to get free from the twig, but when the twig broke, it went towards her, making her tail colliding Zoey's body, making it smash together. And completely broken, so she had to continue slithering in pain and agony.

Naga (C.) Zoey: (Moans in pain) This is going to slow down my slithering. (whimpers) (And she is completely gone.)

Sky: (Laughing) Did you see that Jasmine, we tied her tail so she can notice that her tail made a knot by it's own.

Gwen: And making her tail ram into her, making it completely folded! (Laughs)

Jasmine: (Laughs) I got to admit you two, you can look out for yourself for one day, but we better get to sleep girls, this is going to be a long night after we continue walking in the morning. (yawns)

Sky: Well, I guess we better do that than or anything else gets worse.

Gwen: Well, Sky. Your right, well, (yawns) see you in the morning.

Sky: (yawns) You too Gwen. You too.

And they all went to sleep finally, and without Naga (C.) Zoey disturbing them, they won't have to be bothered ever again, until they meet each other again.

* * *

 **And pardon if that was forsaken. But this is the first chapter I made myself. But if there is anyone that want's to make me do another one, ask me, so I can do it. Thanks people for your time, and peace out in the next one! :)**


	2. Team E-Scope

**This chapter was asked by Glittercakes for Zoey to fight against Team E-Scope, and I did checked what that meant on Google, and I know what Cakes is talking about! Now, let's get into play and get this started!**

* * *

After she failed to eat Sky and Gwen. But also failed to eat Jasmine, but fell with broken coils, she had to fix them by using trees that can get her coils wiggling again, which hurts, but it is the only way to slither smooth again. Which took a while to fix after the fall.

Naga (C.) Zoey: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! This hurts so bad, it's making my bones crack a spine. OW!

After a few minutes, she has finally fixed her coils and was able to slither smooth again, but man is she starving! And is she doesn't find one fast, she will decay without food! Nor water!

Naga (C.) Zoey: I can't believe I failed to catch a meal from those 3 girls I want for food. But now what am I going to do without any cause of trouble!? (sighs in defeat) What am I going to do now?

She laid on the ground with her belly touching on the cold dry ground and whimper without anything to do. But until she heard a weird sound that was coming from far straight ahead.

?: Eva, wait for us! Don't forget about the rest of the team behind!

Naga (C.) Zoey: Hmm? (She hears a wierd voice coming by and when she peaked over a bush, she see Team E-Scope coming by, and that made her make an evil smile and slither to a hiding spot so she can wait for her meal. While she hears their conversation)

Noah: Eva! Can you just stay at the same spot for at least a minute could ya? We are just trying to find a spot to sleep for the night and just had to follow that sound! And what was that sound anyways!?

Eva: That sound was a girl screaming while falling in pain! And it just stopped a second later. And then a hiss. I wonder that could mean?

Izzy: I think it might be just a pet snake trying to find it's owner.

Eva: Or maybe an anaconda!

Noah: Girls, maybe it's just part of the imagination. Now, can we get to sleep before anything else comes?

Eva: (groans) Fine! But can I sleep alone without anyone disturbing please? I need to sleep til morning!

Noah: Fine. But I need to check who made that noise before I go to the tent. Should I girls?

Izzy: Well, ok, but if you need any help with this. Just call any of our names so we can find you! Good night and sleep tight. (laughs crazy)

Eva: And if anyone tries to hurt you. I will crush their tails, and throw them far from here!

Well, that made Zoey surprised to hear that Noah is going to check who made that strange sound in the forest, which made Zoey scheming to finally eat someone without anyone disturbing her.

Naga (C.) Zoey: Finally, with Noah going to try and find me, I can finally have my meal without anyone dis-s-s-sturbing me! (snickers) Now I better go find him before he goes to bed. Because Eva will hurt me if she see's me. (twitches in disgust) I sure hope that never happens to me.

After 6 minutes for Noah trying to find out who made that noise, and he cannot find out who made that noise.

Noah: Well, I tried 6 minutes of finding out who made that noise. And I can't find it! All I heard from Eva was a girl screaming, and a hiss. But what was the hiss sound like? (He hears a hiss) That's the one, and where is that snake?

?:I am not a snake, but something else?

Noah: (shocked) Who was that!?

?:It was-s-s-s-s me up about you!

Noah looked up to see a strange half-girl and half-snake right above his head. He was shocked to see a rare, and a strange creature that everyone thinks it is a myth!

Noah: What kind of creature are you!? Are you Medusa who came back from the dead!?

Naga (C.) Zoey: Well, I not like that demon, but I am a Naga if I say so myself. (giggles)

Noah: Impossible, I though Nagas are just a myth!

Naga (C.) Zoey: Well, it may be a myth. But it is real. I am here to see that you are looking for someone eh?

Noah: Yes, but i don't know where that girl and her pet snake is! Can you help me find that girl who doesn't look like you please?

Naga (C.) Zoey: Sure, but the only way for me to help you, is to see if you can trust me.

Noah: Trust? You? Why do I need to trust you if I want you to help me?

Naga (C.) Zoey: Well, just look into my eyes and find out. And we can talk about the missing girl.

Noah: Well, OK I'll do it, just for your own condition.

Naga (C.) Zoey: Good. (puts tail on Noah's cheeks) Now let me do something first before we can talk. (She begins to release her rainbow spirals on Noah's eyes and his eyes starts to reflect Zoey's spirals in the same pattern.) Good. Now that you trust me, I need you to do something before we find that missing girl of yours-s-s-s.

Noah: (hypnotized) And what is the command my mistress?

Naga: (C.) Zoey: I want you to shut your eyes my s-s-s-slave, and sleep.

Surely that would help, but it wasn't! That Naga, Noah just met, was death! She is a death girl who wants a food to fit her stomach! So now with Noah being hypnotized, she begins to wrap Noah up starting at this feet. Bonding them together.

Naga (C.) Zoey: (hypnotizing) That's-s-s-s right Noah. Go to sleep. Shut your tired eyes and sleep for your mistress-s-s-s-s-s.

Noah: (hypnotized) Yes mistress. I'll sleep for you.

And by the time her coils is at Noah's wrist, she lifts him up! Pinning his arms at his sides, and she took off his shoes and socks! But now her hunger is starting to get more hungry and she is about to get her stomach to stop when she gets Noah to go limb. And his feet goes limb when her hypnosis starts to fully hypnotize Noah completely! So she evil smiles at Noah while being hypnotized!

Naga (C.) Zoey: (hypnotized) Sleep my meal. Sleep in my coils.

Noah is trying to struggle out of her hypnosis. But her power is too strong and too powerful to get out of. But he needs to call for help before it was too late.

Noah: (hypnotized) E-Eva, I-Izzy. H-help. (Gulps Loudly)

But it was too late for Noah though, his neck was squeezed so tight, his oxygen supply was nearly cut short. But it is a good thing they are in a part of a forest where the echo can be heard.

Noah: (echo voice) E-Eva, I-Izzy. H-help. (Gulps loudly)

By the time they heard it. They woke up and followed that echo where it was.

Eva: Our teammate is in trouble! We got to save him!

Izzy: Finally. It is finally time we save someone on our team! Let's save him from whoever has him! (They followed Noah's echo where it takes them to the Naga.)

But back at Zoey. She finally has Noah in her coils, tightened all around Noah, crushing his bones for a near bit while he is completely hypnotized with a silly smile on his face.

Naga (C.) Zoey: Now that you finally trust me completely, I can take you to where that missing girl is.

Noah: (Hypnotized) And where is she? My mistress.

Naga (C.) Zoey: (Evil Smile) In here. But don't worry about trying to get in here yourself. Let me do it for you.

She opens her mouth very wide, dislocating her bottom jaw completely and was about to swallow Noah completely whole! But it was too late for her when she gets attacks by Noah's teammates, Eva and Izzy. They punched the Naga in the face when she turned her head and right into the tree. She lost her grip on Noah when he was dropped out of her coils and onto the ground! He was able to open his left eye a tiny bit to see 3 girls fighting!

Zoey grabs Eva in her coils, trying to hypnotize her to sleep, but was neck hanged by Izzy and kick her head to another tree! Now Zoey grabbed Izzy, hypnotized her. And throw her into Zoey's coils, squeezing them too hard. Snapping their bones bit, by bit. Zoey looks down at Noah and wrapped him back into her tail and lifts them without shoes. She has hypnotized the whole Team E-Scope with their silly smiles on their faces. And she was smiling evil from her strike.

Naga (C.) Zoey: You three had been bad kids. You will get a punishment for this. Weren't you my meals?

Team E-Scope: (hypnotized, smiles) Yes our Mistress. We do get a punishment, and be your meals.

Naga (C.) Zoey: Good, now enjoy your ride down my stomach because this will be your last. (evil laughs)

She laughed so evil, she was about to eat the whole Team E-Scope in one gulp! But she is going to be too late when that tree is about to fall on Zoey! She heard the tree cracking and screeching down right towards her! And she was too late to get her dinner!

She screamed and was crushed right towards the ground. The team was released from her coils of death. And was woken up from her hypnosis!

Noah: (groans in pain) What happened?

Eva: We heard you calling for help and we saw you hypnotized from that creature!

Izzy: We did attack her, but we got hypnotized as well. But at least that tree saved our souls.

Eva: Yep, she is right. But do you think she will be alright from that tree?

Noah: I have no clue girls. But we better move far from her before she catches us! Let's get to it!

They rushed to pack up their things, and left far from her as fast as they can! But after a few minutes, she woke up from her unconscious tree incident and got free from the tree. But she is now more in pain! Far more worse than her coils completely crooked and broken.

Naga (C.) Zoey: (crying in pain) Not again! First I failed to get 3 girls from a tree. And now this! And I am now more worse than my coils broken! Somebody eat me after I die from hunger. If somebody can help me with my hunger issues!

She lay on the ground crying from her second fail. And wrapped herself up in her coils, trying to sleep for the night. But she was hungry for food. So she cried sleepy, and hungry for the rest of the night until she gets help.

* * *

 **By one note: This is one is short. But I need to you guys to request me another chapter to what happens next. Ask me, and see what you want me to try next. For now, I need to get my Christmas Chapter done for the dares. See you people later! And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
